Several fractions of PapG residues from P-fimbriae of Escherischia coli were sent to us by Dr. Stefan Svenson. Some were dissolved in aluminum phosphate (as an adjuvant) and injected into cynomolgus monkeys for the production of antibodies. Another residue was conjugated to recombinant cholera toxin b as the adjuvant and injected into cynomolgus monkeys. Serum was assayed for antibody titers by ELISA. None of the titers were high enough to risk a renal challenge.